Short Luv Stories
by BowlfulOfWisdom
Summary: these are short love stories about people that I made up, please read them and review! thanx!
1. Paige and Richard

Disclaimer- These are all my characters, and I didn't steal them from anyone! A/N- All of my love stories are very short, but that is the purpose of them, they are supposed to be short and romantic and sweet, with not many details. All of the stories revolve around the same people. Paige is the older sister of Leslie, the cousin of Cordelia, and the mother of Natalie. Paige was best friends with Roxanne, who is Anthony's mother. Please tell me what you think of these! Thanx!  
  
Paige and Richard came from similar crowds- they both grew up on the richest street in their neighborhood, they both were very popular, and they both loved to write, both were valedictorians of their class in high school. They were only a year apart in age. Throughout their young years they both had crushes on each other, but they never dated. Then after high school Paige attended NYU, like Richard she wanted to be a writer. Paige wasn't used to not knowing anyone and not being popular, so she found the one person who knew her before college. Richard. He was already a sophomore. They dated for four years, and got married. They stayed to live in New York City, because they wanted their children to grow up in the exciting big city, rather than the small, rich, preppy town that they grew up in. They had one beautiful daughter named Natalie, who inherited her parent's beauty, and wisdom. Unfortunately when Natalie was only four, Paige died in a tragic car accident. Richard was depressed for years, but when Natalie was thirteen, he met Sarah, and they fell in love. Sarah had a daughter who was about Natalie's age. If you want to know more about this, read ahead to the story of Natalie and Anthony. But first REVIEW MY STORY, PLEASE! 


	2. Leslie and Andrew

Leslie and Andrew were best friends. Leslie wasn't popular like her twin sister, Annie, or smart and beautiful like her older sisters, Paige, and Jennifer. She was just Leslie. Andrew had many guy friends, but he always made time for Leslie. His Leslie. One day they were just watching T.V. in Andrew's room, when he kissed Leslie. She kissed him back. They dated for two years before going to separate collages. They vowed to stay friends forever. But it never happened. Andrew became a technician, got married, and had four children. Leslie became an interior designer, married, divorced, had one child. Leslie and Andrew remembered each other's love, and friendship forever. 


	3. Cordelia and Alex

Cordelia and Alex were very different. She was the richest girl in the neighborhood, she had average grades, she had pretty light brown hair, and her background was European. Alex lived in a run down apartment building with his hardworking single mother, and little sister. He had excellent grades. His background has Hispanic. Despite that they went to the same private school, Cordelia because her family had money to send her there, and Alex because he got a scholarship. They fell in love. They both went to Harvard, and became lawyers. A few years after that they got married, and had two children, and boy and a girl. They lived happily ever after. The end. 


	4. Natalie and Anthony

Natalie and Anthony were friends since they were infants. Their mothers, Paige and Roxanne were best friends. When Paige died, Roxanne still remained close to Natalie's family, and she loved Natalie very much, and Anthony and Natalie remained friends. When Natalie's father remarried, she became suicidal. Anthony was there for her, but Natalie took advantage of him, and even when Anthony told her that her loved her. After Natalie couldn't handle her father's new family, she moved in with her grandparents, she joined a gang, and forgot Anthony's kindness. But Anthony was hurt, and he wasn't about to let go of Natalie so fast. He went to visit Natalie, and told her how he felt. She just pushed him away. Finally Anthony left, and never said much more to her. That was when Natalie finally understood that she loved him back. But it was too late. 


End file.
